rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rally Cap
10 minutes my ass... :true dat ralok 02:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did the information about that even come from? -- 08:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Comic Con 2010 it was shown at Rooster Teeths pannel I think ask Jman98 for more info he was the one who went thereSniperteam82308 10:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::If there is going to be a ten minute fight scene, it'll be next episode. And anyone else excited about a possible Hornet appearance.Fairfieldfencer FFF 11:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think its goin to be a falcon that wway they can fit all5 people 1pilot 2 gunners 3 riders.Sniperteam82308 11:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it's going to be a pelican due to the fact that you can clearly see one flying around on the recollections dvd cover art. :A Falcon would be cool, but they'd need CGI to bring it in. I'm starting to think it's a Pelican too. I think there was one in Haloid, so the animator would already have a model for it.Fairfieldfencer FFF 09:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to mention they managed to include a Pelican in season 5. -- 16:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yea I changed my mind after seeing the Recollections box again.Sniperteam82308 10:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Making good quality cgi models is a pain in the ass, so they will likely work with what they got, its teh reason they havent done caboose yet. Kinda makes me sad because this likely means there wont be cgi in the next season ralok 11:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Which is wierd since they made one for the Meta, though I guess he was more essential to the plot than Caboose. And I don't think we'll be seeing CGI for a while. Not with all the features Reach has.Fairfieldfencer FFF 17:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also I think Monty made an EVA spartan it was said on Metas talk page that the reason he changed armor was because the armor he had couldnt be done by monty but I will miss CGI if they get rid of itSniperteam82308 19:00, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I told you guys! it's pretty obvious. I also predict that a second one will fly in, except it is Sheila, who was repaired by Lopez who was brought back by Donut! It's unlikely, but perfect! the episode will last 10 minutes. wait it was a lie Ok. Don't be an a**hole just because you have to wait another week for the fight sequence. What happened was, Rooster Teeth said episode 18 would be called Rally Cap and then said the following episode would be over ten minutes, the people who wrote it down where not paying close enough attention and thought they said episode 18 would have a 10 minute fight sequence, when i reality it was said to be the next episode. Don't get angry at Rooster Teeth, get angry at the idiots that we not paying attention.